sergiy_rodefandomcom-20200214-history
Глобальний суржик
МОВА ЛЮДСТВА ЯК ГЛОБАЛЬНИЙ СУРЖИК << МОВА ЛЮДСТВА | МОВА ЛЮДСТВА| АРАБСЬКА МОВА >> Глобальний суржик або суржик мов (греч. σύγχυσις γλωσσών або γλωσσική σύγχυσις, лат. confusio linguarum) - це поняття, теоретична концепція і спосіб осмислення єдиної мови людства, який дозволяє розглядати її як цілісність, не заперечуючи при цьому те, що в усі часи вона являла собою суміш різних мов. Правильність концепції підтверждує те, що люди споконвіку змішують у своїй мові елементи різних мов, всі сучасні мови які використовуються в світі, як писемні, так і ті, що не мають писемності є сумішшю, суржиком тих чи інших мов, які існували раніше. Глобальний суржик — радикальний підхід до вирішення питання про мову і діалект, з точки зору якого всі мови народів світу є діалектами загальнолюдської мови. Також цим терміном позначається сама ця супермова. Вступ Одна з визначальних особливостей людей — наявність у них мови. Наявність мови тісно пов'язана з іншими особливостями людини — її здатністю думати, перетворювати свої думки на дійсність — тобто діяти осмислено, виконувати роботу і здатністю об'єднуватися у суспільство, тобто домовлятися і узгоджувати свої дії з іншими людьми. Таким чином говорити про появу людини можна лише одночасно з появою мови. Ще в стародавні часи це було виражено, як «спочатку було слово». Таким чином з появою людини з'явилася людська мова. Можливо, в найдавніші часи всі люди говорили однією мовою, тобто всі вживали одні й ті самі слова і вкладали в них одне й те саме значення. Але в наш час ми бачимо іншу ситуацію — людська мова поділена на велику кількість мов, кожною з яких розмовляє певна група людей. По великому рахунку можна твердити, що мова кожної людини має свої особливості, як у словах так і у значеннях, які цим словам надаються. Тому можна навіть говорити про мови окремих людей, які для зручності об'єднують в групи. Очевидно, що подібним чином всі мови можна об'єднати в одну групу, тобто розглядати мову кожної людини, як різновид однієї, загальнолюдської мови. В цій книзі досліджується загальнолюдська мова, для позначення якої використовується словосполучення глобальний суржик. Ця назва вибрана недаремно, щоб підкреслити по перше, що цією мовою розмовляють в усьому світі, вона є мовою глобального суспільства, а по друге, що до цієї мови можна віднести не лише мови, слова і їх значення, які нам відомі і якими користувалися люди до нинішнього часу, але й ті, які можна утворити з використанням існуючих слів, їх значень і правил словоутворення, які поширені в мовах, які входять до складу глобального суржика. Глобальний суржик це інша назва для загальнолюдської мови, мови, якою розмовляли, розмовляють і будуть розмовляти всі люди, які вміють розмовляти, в усі часи. Глобальний суржик це найбільш багата і стародавня мова з усіх мов, які коли-небудь існували. На глобальному суржику написана і існує найбільш багата в світі література. На глобальному суржику зараз розмовляють більш ніж 6 мільярдів людей по всьому глобальному суспільству. Тобто, як ви вже зрозуміли, глобальний суржик це та мова, яку бажано знати і яку ви вже знаєте, тільки ще не здогадуєтесь про це. Глобальний суржик або суржик мов (греч. σύγχυσις γλωσσών або γλωσσική σύγχυσις, лат. confusio linguarum) — радикальнийй підхід до вирішення питання про мову і діалект, з точки зору якого всі мови народів світу є діалектами загальнолюдської мови. Також цим терміном позначається сама ця супермова. Що таке глобальний суржик? Глобальний суржик — це інша назва загальнолюдської мови, мови, що нею говорили, говорять і говоритимуть люди в усі часи. Всі відомі й невідомі вам мови, всі мови, що ними коли-небудь спілкувалися, спілкуються або спілкуватимуться люди є різновиди (діалекти, говірки — називайте як хочете) загальнолюдської мови, глобального суржика. Ви можете в своїй розмові вживати будь-яких слів, будь-яких граматичних правил, надавати словам будь-якого значення, записувати свої слова за допомогою будь-яких знаків (абеток, ієрогліфів), вимовляти так як вам подобається — все одно це буде глобальний суржик. Історія концепції Концепцію можна розглядати як логічне узагальнення такого явища як український суржик - мова чи говірка центральних і східних регіонів України, основою для якої слугують українська і російська мови. В якості суспільства поширення для глобального суржику виступає глобальне людське суспільство, в якості основи - всі існуючі мови світу. З іншого боку, до ідеї глобального суржика можна прийти, розглядаючи історію розвитку людської мови і особливості її розвитку в різні часи, те, що вона завжди існує у вигляді окремих мов народів світу, які постійно впливають одна на одну і змішуються між собою. Тобто ми знову приходимо до ідеї загальної суміші мов, яка розвивається по власним законам. Цю суміш логічним буде назвати суржиком, а враховуючи її всеохопність у масштабах планети - глобальним суржиком. Варто звернути увагу, що спроби осмислити таке явище як людська мова і закони її розвитку в тому чи іншому вигляді робились різними людьми в різні часи. Одну з перших згадок цієї концепції знаходимо у Святому Писанні: "«На всей земле был один язык и одно наречие. Двинувшись с востока, люди нашли в земле Сеннаар равнину и поселились там. И сказали друг другу: наделаем кирпичей и обожжем огнем. И стали у них кирпичи вместо камней, а земляная смола (ил) вместо извести. И сказали они: построим себе город и башню, высотою до небес, и сделаем себе имя, прежде нежели рассеемся по лицу всей земли... И сказал Господь: вот, один народ, и один у всех язык; и вот что начали они делать... Сойдем же и смешаем там язык их, так чтобы один не понимал речи другого» (Быт 11:1-7)." Ідея загальнолюдської мови як суміші мов розглядається також в роботі відомого стародавнього філософа Філона Александрійського "Про суржик мов" (De confusione linguarum): "А Моисей, желая, дескать, быть правдивым, отделил разумных от неразумных, ибо засвидетельствовал общность лишь для людского языка. Но и это — всего лишь предание. А вот рассечение единого языка на бесчисленные наречия, которое Законодатель называет «смешением», произошло, говорят они, ради освобождения от грехов, чтобы люди не могли уже сговориться и совместно творить преступления, но чтобы стали как бы глухи друг к другу... не брались за совместные дела. (10) Но людям это явно пошло не на пользу. Ибо, разделившись на племена и не владея больше одним наречием, они, тем не менее, опять преисполнили землю и море злодеяниями, подчас такими, о коих и поведать невозможно. Ибо причина совместных преступлений — не в речи, но в сходстве душевных стремлений к греху. (11) Вот безъязыкие: кивками, подмигиванием и прочими движениями и жестами они способны объясниться так же легко, как и посредством слов, не говоря уже о том, что порочность одного племени, имеющего не только общий язык, но общие законы и обычаи, бывает такова, что может перевесить грехи всего рода человеческого, (12) да и незнание чужих наречий ведет к тому, что тысячи и тысячи людей оказываются неспособны предвидеть нападение врага и терпят поражение, а знание, напротив, помогает отразить грозящие ужасы и опасности. Стало быть, общность наречий скорее благотворна, нежели губительна, поскольку и поныне ничто так не способствует благополучию жителей страны, в особенности коренных, как языковое единство. (13) С другой стороны, изучив множество чужих наречий, человек легко располагает к себе всех владеющих ими, как будто уже доказал свою приязнь, ибо словесное общение — надежное свидетельство общности с людьми." Ідеї загальнолюдської мови зустрічаються і у середньовічних християнських богословів (див.напр.История языкознания И.Сусова - http://www.vitaeauct.narod.ru/011/vrb/bk_0001/0301.htm): "Христианство, обращающееся с проповедью ко всему миру, совершает поворот и к другим языкам, а не только к греческому и латинскому. Для христианских богословов характерно утверждение того, что все разнообразные языки выступают как равноценные разновидности единого, всеобщего по своей сущности человеческого языка, хотя субъективное предпочтение к греческому и латинскому продолжает сохраняться." Правила глобального суржика 1. Головне і єдине правило полягає у відсутності правил. Кожен може думати, говорити, писати і надавати певні значення словам так як йому зручно. Всі інші правила випливають з цього правила. 2. Кожний може використовувати цю мову у власних інтересах і так, як він вважає за потрібне — напр., одні як засіб спілкування і обміну думками з іншими людьми, а інші — навпаки, щоб зробити розмову незрозумілою для непосвячених. 3. Писемність — для запису цієї мови використовується будь-яка система письма, створена людством (див. пункт 1) 4. Фонетика — для вимови слів даної мови використовуються будь-які звуки, які може вимовити людина (див. пункт 1). 5. Лексика — лексика цієї мови включає лексику всіх мов світу, на яких коли-небудь розмовляло людство (див. пункт 1). 6. Семантика — кожне слово може мати багато значень. Як правило використовується те значення данного слова, до якого найбільш звикли співбесідники (див. пункт 1 і 2). 7. Граматика і морфологія — використовується все багатство граматичних конструкцій, які коли-небудь створені людством — префікси, суффікси, інфікси, способи словоутвору, прийменники, закінчення і т. д. (див пункт 1). 8. Синтаксис — використовується все багатство синтаксичних конструкцій, створене людиною (див. пункт 1). 9. Література — глобальный суржик має найбагатшу в світі літературу. Всі книги світу написані на глобальному суржику. Історія глобального суржика Мови народів світу з цієї точки зору — це просто складові цієї єдиної загальнолюдської мови. доречно тут згадати історію з Святих Книг про появу цих мов — коли люди пересварилися між собою під час побудови вавілонської вежі і відбувся поділ єдиної загальної мови на окремі мови, а людей на окремі племена — язики або етноси, в першу чергу саме за мовною ознакою. Те саме виходить і з точки зору сучасної історії — розвиток мови почався одночасно з появою людей на землі і коли людей стало дуже багато — вони розселилися далеко одні від одних, з'явилися поділи на свої-чужі і на своя мова — чужа мова. З'явилися язики (церковнослав., грецькою — етноси, латиною — gentes) або племена, утворені з окремих родин і родів. потім на основі племен виникли народи, утворилися держави і таким чином у світі з'явилося багато мов. Протягом всього існування людства ми спостерігаємо боротьбу між різними мовами, спрямовану на збереження старої мови, старих норм і традицій з одного боку і появу нових мовних норм і традицій. Говоримо на глобальному суржику Зверніть будь-ласка увагу, що всі подальші розділи данної книги написані на глобальному суржику. Говірки (діалекти) глобального суржика В щоденному житті люди, як правило, користуються мовою, наближеною до певного літературного діалекту глобального суржику — державною мовою країни проживання або спільноти, з якої людина походить. Недарма з глибокої давнини відомий поділ людства на язики (етноси) за мовною ознакою. Але слід завжди пам'ятати, що на відміну від глобального суржику, який буде існувати доки існуватиме людське суспільство, окремі його діалекти можуть виникати і зникати в історичному процесі, змішуватись, ставати мертвими мовами і знову оживати тощо. Розуміння цього є одною з засад терпимості і мирного співжиття у сучасному глобальному суспільстві. Також слід звернути увагу, що більшість людей в сучасному глобальному суспільстві користуються протягом життя 2-3 діалектами глобального суржику — рідною мовою, державною мовою і одною з мов міжнародного спілкування (напр. англійською, арабською, китайською, російською тощо). Нижче подані посилання на сторінки Вікіпедії, де можна знайти інфу по окремим діалектам глобального суржика: * Українська мова * Російська мова * Англійська мова * Арабська мова Вивчення глобального суржику При вивченні глобального суржику в першу чергу слід для себе осмислити ціль, з якою це робиться. Як правило людей цікавить той або інший діалект глобального суржику, напр. англійська мова. Жодна людина протягом всього свого життя не може повністю вивчити глобальний суржик, прочитати всю літературу написану на ньому, зустрітися з усіма фонетичними, граматичними тонкощами і способами запису глобального суржику, так само як і будь-якої іншої мови. Але зрозуміти і опанувати що це таке в загальних рисах, навчитися використовувати глобальний суржик для власних практичних потреб під силу кожній людині. При вивченні дуже допомагають підручники по різним говіркам глобальської, словники, оригінальні тексти. Вивчення глобального суржика складається з вивчення звуків, способів їх запису (різних абеток), способів слово і мовоутворення (граматики), вивчення слів і їх значень і закріплення отриманих знань на практиці. При цьому, співвідношення, якому з цих напрямків слід приділяти скільки уваги, вибирається в залежності від потреб того хто навчається, як правило по ходу навчального процесу. Запис глобального суржику Ієрогліфи Це найдавніший відомий спосіб запису думок — за допомогою малюнків і знаків. Розглянемо на прикладі китайських ієрогліфів. При записі думок ієрогліфами як правило ніщо не вказує на вимову слів (на відміну від звукової абетки). Тобто текст написаний ієрогліфами кожна людина може читати тою мовою, якою вона розмовляє, наприклад українською або англійською: * 人 — людина (man) * 你 — ти (you) (亻— варiант 人, вказує на сенс; 尔 вказує, що вимова подiбна на вимову слова 尔; сiно-японське 你 нi/джi, 尔 нi/джi; в китайськiй вимова змiнилася i тепер не однакова) * 是 — бути (to be) (日 — вказує на сенс; 正 — вказує, що вимова подiбна на вимову 正; порiвн. сiно-японське 正 шьо:, 是 сi) * 你人 — ти людина (you man) * 你是人 — ти є людина (you are man) Абетки Звуковий спосіб запису мови. Був придуманий значно пізніше, ймовірно на основі ієрогліфічного. Зараз в світі існує велика кількість різноманітних абеток. Серед тих, якими користується найбільша кількість людей у світі — різні види латинки, різні види кирилиці, арабська, єврейська, деванагарі (індійська) та ін. В даному підручнику ми розглянемо лише деякі з них. Більш детальну інфу можна знайти на сторінках Вікіпедії, або на сайті Омніглота: Записи звуків Звук Кирилиця Латинка Грецька Арабська в'язь Єврейська абетка Грузинська абетка Вірменська абетка Деванагарі а А а A a Α α Ά ά إأآا א ა б Б б B b Β β ٮ ב בּ ბ в В в V v W w Β β ﻭ‎ ـو‎ ـو‎ و ב ვ г Г г G g Ğ ğ Gh gh Γ γ غ‎ ﻍ‎ ـغ‎ ـغـ‎ غـ ה הּ გ д Д д D d Δ δ ד დ е Е е Э э E e A a Ä ä Ae ae Ε ε א ע ײ ე є Є є Е е Йе йе Je je Ie ie Ιε ιε იე ж Ж ж Zh zh J j Ζ ζ з З з Z z Ζ ζ и И и Y y I i Η η і І і И и I i Ι ι ї Ї ї Ji ji й Й й J j к К к K k Κ κ л Л л L l Λ λ м М м M m Μ μ н Н н N n Ν ν о О о O o Ο ο п П п P p Π π р Р р R r Ρ ρ с С с S s Σ σ т Т т T t Τ τ у У у U u Υ υ ф Ф ф F f Φ φ х Х х H h Kh kh Χ χ ц Ц ц C c ч Ч ч Ch ch ш Ш ш Sh sh щ Щ щ Shj shj ю Ю ю Ju ju я Я я Ja ja ь Ь ь j ' ъ Ъ ъ Мовотвір або грамматика Завданням кожної мови, те для чого її використовують люди є опис буття, передача інформації про дійсність. Саме цей важливий факт дає змогу пояснити мовотвір будь-якої мови. Під час опису буття, дійсності людина як правило виділяє в ньому певні сутності (речі) і зміни, процеси, дії, які в ньому відбуваються. Поділу на сутності і зміни відповідає поділ слів на два основі види або частини мови — ім'я сутності (іменник) і ім'я дії (дієслово). Дійсність являє собою єдине ціле, всі сутності і процеси в ній пов'язані між собою. Тому крім слів, які описують сутності і процеси, для опису дійсності стають важливими зв'язки між ними, які у процесі мовлення люди відображають одним з наступних способів: * поділом мови, мовного потоку, тексту на частини — окремі речення і групи слів. В устному мовленні як правило цей поділ відображається паузами і зміною інтонації, на письмі — розділовими знаками і порядком слів; Вікіпедія — чудова енциклопедія. Вона написана багатьма мовами світу. В цьому тексті можна виділити як окремі речення (Вікіпедія — чудова енциклопедія, Вона написана багатьма мовами світу) так і групи слів (чудова енциклопедія, вона написана, багатьма мовами світу, мовами світу). * порядком слів, тобто ставлять в певному порядку слова, які позначають зв'язки між сутностями, важливі для даної ситуації; Приклад: В різних мовах світу можна зустріти різний порядок слів у реченні: Підмет-Присудок (ми вчимося, we learn) або Присудок-Підмет (вчимося ми, studiamos). Означення-Іменник (чудова енциклопедія, wonderful encyclopedia) або Іменник-Означення (енциклопедія чудова, enciclopedia buena). Дієслово-Додаток (ми читаємо книгу, we read the book) або Додаток-Дієслово (ми книгу читаємо, biz kitap okuyoruz). Підмет-Додаток-Присудок (ми книгу читаємо, biz kitap okuyoruz), Підмет-Присудок-Додаток (ми читаємо книгу, we read the book), Додаток-Підмет-Присудок (книгу ми читаємо), Додаток-Присудок-Підмет (книгу ми читаємо, das Buch lesen wir), Присудок-Підмет-Додаток (читаємо ми книгу, نقرأ الكتب накрау л-кітаба), Присудок-Додаток-Підмет (читаємо книгу ми). Основна_частина_мови-Службова_частина_мови (сидять попереду, kitaplar arasında), Службова_частина_мови-Основна_частина_мови (в Вікіпедії, серед книжок). * вставкою додаткових слів (так званих службових частин мови — прийменників, сполучників), які виражають різні види зв'язків між сутностями і процесами; Звичайно, зв'язки між сутностями і процесами теж можна розглядати як самостійні сутності і отже їх позначення (службові частини мови) насправді можна розглядати як основні частини мови (напр. іменники). Це підтверджує як наявність у багатьох мовах слів, які мають ознаки як основної так і службової частини мови (напр. українське слово всередині), так і те, що більшість службових слів у давнину були повноправними словами (напр. арабське слово في (фі), яке відповідає українському прийменнику «в» в давнину позначало також вуста). * видозміну слів, різні форми слів, утворені за допомогою додавання до слова різноманітних приставок (передставок-префіксів і післяставок-суфіксів) або внутрішньої змін у слові (вставок-інфіксів); носити — розносити kitap (книга) — kitapta (в книзі) kitab (книга) — katib (писар) Оскільки базовою характеристикою буття є мінливість, рух, то це означає, що будь-яку сутність можна розглядати як певний процес, мету або результат цього процесу, а кожний процес — як сутність. Це чудово узгоджується з тим, що в багатьох мовах світу одне й те ж слово може бути і іменником і дієсловом, тобто позначати і сутність і процес і майже в усіх мовах від імені сутності можна утворити ім'я дії або навпаки. Також виділяють такі частини мови як прикметники (їх можна розглядати як імена сутностей утворені від інших імен сутностей, назв певних ознак — напр. «сильний» і «сила», «багатий» або «багач» і т. д.), займенники (імена, які дозволяють замінювати інші імена у процесі мови — я, ти, вона, він, ми, ви, вони, цей, той, інший, деякий), прислівники і дієприслівники (імена, які позначають обставини в яких знаходиться сутність або протікає дія — нагорі, позаду, швидко, весело і т. д.) та інші. Отже люди використовують мову, щоб описувати дійсність, буття, у складі якого вони живуть, тобто всі явища і процеси дійсності, які є для них важливими і з тих чи інших причин привертають їх увагу, а також зв'язки між ними. Таким чином, мова людини відображає те, як вона бачить дійсність, будова мови відображає будову дійсності. Саме тому, в будь-якій мові можна побачити окремі складові, кожна з яких передає зміст певного явища чи групи явищ дійсності. Це слова, групи слів і речення. Будова слова Слово — найменша самостійна одиниця мови, яка несе самостійний зміст. Під час мовлення вона передається неперервною послідовністю звуків, а на письмі — неперервною послідовністю букв (при вживанні абетки) або одним ієрогліфом (при вживанні ієрогліфічного письма). З окремих слів можна побудувати нові слова, групи слів і речення. Якщо слова утворені з декількох слів (кореневих слів, коренів слова) вони називаються складними словами, якщо ні — простими. В деяких мовах у складі слова крім кореня виділяють ще словотворчі приставки — префікси, суфікси і закінчення. Ймовірно ці приставки в давнину були звичайними словами, які могли вживатись, вимовлятись і писатись окремо від інших слів, але з часом втратили самостійне значення і зміст. Приклад. писати за -> за писати -> записати, удар яти -> ударяти -> ударяти себе -> ударяти ся -> ударятися Будова групи слів Група слів — це послідовність слів, які ідуть одне за одним. При вивченні говірок глобального суржика важливо пам'ятати, що досить часто на зміст, який передає група слів у реченні, впливає не лише значення окремих слів, але й порядок слів у групі. Слова в групах слів можуть вимовлятись як окремо так і поєднано з іншими словами (напр. явище ліазона у таких мовах, як французька чи арабська). Тому поділ між складним словом і групою слів часто може бути досить умовним і виражатись лише на письмі (складне слово можна розглядати як группу слів, які записуються разом, а группу слів — як складне слово, слова в якому пишуться окремо). Саме тому, при вивченні глобального суржика надалі будемо розглядати всі словотворчі приставки як окремі слова Будова речення Кожне речення є групою слів. У більшості речень як правило виділяють декілька груп слів, кожна з яких описує дію, сутності задіяні у дії, обставини дії і т. д. У багатьох мовах, особливо тих, де словотворчі приставки відсутні або маловживані, важливе значення має порядок слів у групі і реченні, оскільки саме завдяки йому вдається розрізняти слова, які описують дії, предмети і їх ознаки. Слова, окремі групи слів у реченні і речення у більшості мов відділяються паузами як у мовному потоці так і на письмі. Післямова Отже вивчення глобального суржику складається з вивчення звуків і вимови слів (фонетики), вивчення запису слів (письма, абетки) і вивчення мовотвору (грамматики) — способів вживання і утворення слів для опису дійсності, сутностей і процесів, які в ній існують, а також зв'язків між ними. У мові кожної людини чи групи людей (племені, язика, народу, профессійної групи) як правило існують свої особливості вимови, запису слів і мовотвору, знання яких дозволяє спілкуватись з даною людиною чи людьми, які належать до даної групи. Звичайно з часом мова людей змінюється — вони можуть переходити з однієї групи до іншої, утворювати нові групи, вивчати і створювати нові способи вимови, запису і мовотвору, які часто засновані на тих способах вимови, запису мови і мовотвору, які існували раніше. Таким чином люди можуть зберігати, запозичувати чи створювати певні звуки і способи вимови, нові букви і абетки, нові слова, мовні конструкції і правила мовотвору. Саме тому, розділяючи людську мову, глобальний суржик на окремі мови слід завжди пам'ятати, що поділ цей відносний і його призначення — полегшити вивчення глобального суржику і поділ людей на окремі групи за мовною ознакою. Насправді кожна людина, кожний житель нашого глобального суспільства під час свого життя може користуватись усіми способами вимови і запису мови, усіма словами і способами мовотвору, яке були створені людством, глобальним суспільством на протязі всієї його історії. Вивчення глобального суржику, так само як і вивчення будь-якої іншої мови — це безкінечний процес, який триває все життя. Він дозволяє налагоджувати стосунки з новими людьми, отримувати нові знання і розширювати свій світогляд. В цьому процесі можуть допомогти як вже існуючі книги і знання про різні мови світу, так і власна уява. Серед практичних застосувань концепції глобального суржику можна назвати зокрема такі як обгрунтування прав людини і громадянина(кожна людина у приватних розмовах має право спілкуватися так, як вважає за потрібне), захист права на існування мов національних меншин (навіть якщо вони складаються з кількох чоловік), мінімізація витрат на стандартизацію діловодства у рамках великих міжнародних компаній у складі сучасного господарства глобального суспільства і т.д. Концепція показує, що з точки зору людства, з точки зору глобального суспільства - "літературні" мови це певні стандарти утворені на основі найбільш поширених говірок глобального суржика і тому їх вплив на розвиток глобального суспільства не повинен абсолютизуватися політичними силами чи окремими людьми. Глобальний суржик існує стільки ж скільки існує людство, тому немає ніяких підстав вважати, що в майбутньому всі люди будуть користуватися єдиним мовним стандартом. Джерела * http://wiki.lingvoforum.net/w/Глобальный_суржик * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universal_language * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adamic_language * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confusion_of_tongues * http://mova.wikia.com * http://slovnyk.wikia.com * Как устроен человеческий язык? http://web.archive.org/20080512141332/miresperanto.narod.ru/konkurentoj/mihajlenko-kak_ustroen.htm http://filolingvia.com/publ/70-1-0-1764 * Paulin Święcicki.Mowa ludzka, jej układ pierwetny i budowa (1873) * Mowa ludzka * The Language Puzzle in the European Integration Process (PDF) * Филон Александрийский. О смешении языков * Philo Judaeus. Confusion of languages * Иваницкий В. Порча языка и невроз пуризма * Потебня А. Мысль и язык * Для здоров'я потрібно спілкуватися рідною мовою Категорія:Мова людства МОВА ЛЮДСТВА ЯК ГЛОБАЛЬНИЙ СУРЖИК << МОВА ЛЮДСТВА | МОВА ЛЮДСТВА| АРАБСЬКА МОВА >>